


Bella Becomes An Angel

by KnightsofAce



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Bella Swan, Bella Swan is Sabina Wilson, Bella Swan with a Backbone, Bisexual Bella Swan, Edward Cullen Bashing, lesbian rosalie hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightsofAce/pseuds/KnightsofAce
Summary: Bella decides to divorce Edward. She, Rosalie, and Renesmee move to Los Angeles to get away. While there she runs into Kelly Garrett who recruits her to join the Townsend Agency.
Relationships: Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so for this. Vampires don't sparkle in the sun, they just get sunburned easily. Rosalie and Emmett aren't together, but they are incredibly close friends. Rosalie is a lesbian. Renesmee is human, and Bella just had a really bad pregnancy.

Bella couldn’t believe it. She went through all of that and he still refused to turn her. She was on the brink of death throughout the pregnancy, and she has no idea how she managed to survive the childbirth. And yet he still refused to turn her. When she asked he made some stupid excuse about how renesmee is a human baby, and at least one of her parents should still be human. That he wouldn’t want Bella to have to worry about drinking her blood. Bella was sick of his excuses. Fine, if he doesn’t want vampires around his daughter, then there won’t be vampires around his daughter. Or at least there won’t be one specific vampire around her daughter. 

Bella knew that she would need a solid plan if she were to leave. She would need to be careful around everyone. Edward may not be able to read her thoughts, but he could read everyone else's. She would need Alice on her side because she could easily tell Edward where they went. And was incredibly protective over renesmee so she would need to to convince her as well. But telling those two would have to come last. There are many things she’ll have to do until then. Bella writes letters for everyone explaining that they haven’t been kidnapped. In her letter to her Dad she tells him that she won’t be able to contact him immediately after she leaves in case Edward reads his mind, but that she will eventually contact him and tell him where she is. She meets with a lawyer and draws up paperwork for a divorce. She tells him that a few days after she’s left she will call him, and that is when he will give Edward the paperwork. He has to make sure that it is signed. She decides to move to Los Angeles. She tells Edward that she needs a nice vacation to try and recuperate from the struggles of her birth and pregnancy. So she books a week at The Ranch Malibu in Malibu, California. She calls Angela and offers the vacation up to her, free of charge. Then from Malibu she rents a car and drives to Los Angeles. She spends the week searching for houses. She finds a beautiful 3 bedroom one. Once she finds the house she knows that it’s time to finish up her plan. She’ll need Alice or Rosalie to pay for the house so that Edward won’t find out about it. That’s how she finds herself in an empty house sitting in the chair across from Alice and Rosalie who are sitting on the couch.

“I need your help with something,” She says hesitantly. The two exchange looks and then gesture for Bella to continue. She takes a deep breath, “Edward isn’t who I thought he was going to be. After I got pregnant Carlisle took me to one of his doctor friends who knew about vampires. She recommended that I get an abortion, and that if I didn’t that the baby would kill me. When I told Edward he refused to let me. After that he would barely let me out of his sight, afraid that I would go against his orders. You guys saw how I was during the pregnancy, I was almost deathly ill. It got to the point where I could barely leave the bed. Then I almost died while giving birth to Renesmee. I was hemorrhaging and losing way too much blood. If Carlisle hadn’t thought to bring a blood bag from the hospital just in case that happened, I would be dead. And even with that it was an extremely close call. But Edward still insisted that I wouldn’t be turned. And when I asked him why, he made up some bullshit excuse about how Renesmee is human so she should have a human mother. But Carlisle started suggesting that I be turned before she was even out of me. Meaning that he didn’t even know that Renesmee was human before insisting that I shouldn’t be turned. And I don’t want to live with someone that would let me die because he didn’t want me turned into a vampire. For him to make that decision means that he clearly doesn’t care enough about me. So I’m leaving. I’m taking Renesmee and I’m leaving. But I can’t do it by myself. I have everything in place. I just need some help from you two. Alice I need you to not tell Edward where I am. I need you to try and not focus on me with your visions. He can’t know where I am. Plus besides me you are the best at hiding stuff from him. And Rosalie I’m telling you because I know how protective you are of Rosalie. I know that you have always wanted a child of your own and I feel awful about taking her from you. And there is one last thing I need help with. I need some money. I found a place for the two of us, but if I use Edward and I’s account he will be able to see where it is. So yeah that’s it, please don’t tell anyone.”

Alice and Rosalie stared at Bella shocked. Rosalie was the first to snap out of it. “Thank you for letting us know. I see why you are leaving, and do not blame you in the slightest. I will pay for your house on one condition.” 

Bella was happy that Rosalie was willing to help, but a bit wary about what the condition was. “What is the condition?” 

Rosalie smiled, “I’ll pay for it, but I have to come with.”

Bella stared at her in shock. “C-come with?”

“Yes, come with. You said it yourself, Renesmee is the closest thing that I will get to a daughter. I’m not letting that opportunity slip through my fingers. So I will go with you. I’ll pay for your house and anything else you may need or want, but I’m going with you and helping you raise Renesmee.” It seemed like the best option Bella had so she nodded her head in agreement.

After Rosalie was done it seemed like Alice had gotten over her shock. “I also agree to help out by not telling Edward, but I also have a condition. I want to be able to visit. And yes I know what you’ll say about how Edward can’t find out where I am, but I know a way around that. For a while now Jasper has wanted to get away from everyone. Don’t get me wrong he loves everyone in the family, we both do. But out of all of us, he is the one that has the most trouble with the vegetarian diet. He needs a break from the constant pressure the family puts on it. So we were planning on moving away after you came back from your Honeymoon. But then it turned out that you were pregnant, and it was this whole mess, so we decided to stay. We have a house paid for that is ready to be moved into. So we can just announce that we are leaving in a few days. Then Rosalie, you can say that you also need a break and are going to stay in that apartment you keep in Paris. Then a week after that Bella can take Renesmee and move to Los Angeles. It’s perfect.”

Rosalie nodded along in agreement with Alice’s plan. “I could even talk to Emmett about how he has always wanted to own a farm. And how with Alice and Jasper leaving and me moving back to Paris it would be the perfect time too.”

So with their plan in place the three got to work. Alice and Rosalie avoided Edward as much as possible. Alice and Jasper announced that they would be moving away. Then so did Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett told everyone that once he had his farm set up they were welcome to visit. That would help draw some suspicion away from the siblings when Bella was found missing. Bella drove to Seattle and got her name changed to Sabina Wilson. She also changed Renesmee’s to Emmaline Wilson. Over the years Rosalie had become an expert on creating new identities. So she used the name Rose Wilson, and transferred a bunch of her money to the account in that name. That way the house was under the name Rose Wilson and couldn’t easily be traced back to Rosalie. 

Then the day finally came for Bella to leave. She was nervous but she knew this was what she needed to do. Edward had to go to Seattle for something with Carlisle and Esme had gone with them to go shopping. Bella quickly packed as much stuff as she could fit into her car. She then left letters on the table addressed to everyone. She had even left one for Rosalie with the address to her Paris apartment. She then got Renesmee strapped into her car seat, took one last look at the house and started her long drive to Los Angeles.


	2. Chapter 2

When Bella arrived in Los Angeles she knew not to expect Rosalie. She would be in Paris awaiting her siblings call. So she set about getting situated. She took Renesmee out of the car and walked into the house. Rosalie had started decorating the house while Bella was still in Forks. And she had done a wonderful job, the house was gorgeous. Bella headed straight to the room that was going to be Renesmee’s so that she could get her playpen to set up in the living room. Once that was done Bella started unloading the car. She had grabbed as much as she could, but there was only so much she could fit in her car. She grabbed a few bags of clothes and brought them to her room. There on the pillow she found a brand new phone with a note. “I thought you might need this - Rosalie”. Bella had had to ditch her phone at a rest stop along the way after calling her lawyer. It was nice of Rosalie to plan ahead and get her a new one. She grabbed it and called Rosalie. She picked up after the third ring, “Hello Sabina.”

“Hi Rose,” Bella said with a smile. “As you can probably tell, I made it to the house. Has anyone called you yet about me?”

“Yes they have. Both Edward and Esme called. Esme was worried and I had to calm her down. Edward was furious and I just told him that you’re just some human and I’m sure that he would find you. I wouldn’t worry about him though, we were pretty thorough about covering our tracks.” 

“Alright. Well I’ll let you go. Text me when you are leaving Paris.”

“I will, bye.” Putting down the phone Bella surveyed her surroundings. She still had a lot to unpack but it was getting late and humans need food. So she took Renesmee and went out to find dinner. After tonight she would get a new car, and have to put her precious truck in storage. She refused to get rid of the truck. It had been her loyal companion for the past few years. It meant a lot to her. So Rosalie paid for it to be put in storage. She would miss her truck, but Edward would be able to recognize her truck, and as Rosalie pointed out it wasn’t in the best condition. Her new car wasn’t anything special. Rosalie tried to insist on some supercar, but Bella refused. Instead she got a Toyota SUV. It would be dropped off at the house tomorrow. 

After dinner the two headed back to the house, and went to sleep ready to start their new lives.

The next day Bella started to get accumulated to her new life. The new car arrived in the morning. She went and got groceries, and met the neighbors. There was a lovely old couple on their right side who offered to babysit Renesmee if she ever needed it. She then went to the hairdressers and got her hair cut short and dyed blonde. She then went shopping for some new clothes for herself and Renesmee. They didn’t take that much when they left. Around dinner time Rosalie called to let them know that she would be flying out the next day.

The next few months just showed the new family getting used to their new lives. Sometimes Edward would call to see if Rosalie had heard anything new about Bella, and as always she said she hadn’t. Bella’s lawyer contacted her to let her know that the divorce had been finalized. Bella bought a motorcycle so that she could go out for nice long rides when she was feeling bored. Since Rosalie didn’t need to eat Bella was in charge of all the cooking. She purchased a few cookbooks so that she could try new recipes. Bella and Rosalie grew closer, and would make plans to go out together one night a week. The Diaz’s next door would watch Renesmee for them while they went out. Bella was pretty sure that they thought that Rosalie and Bella were married. After growing closer Bella started to realize that she did have some feelings for Rosalie, but decided that it was best not to act upon them. For one thing, she had just gotten divorced from Rosalie’s brother. And it would only make their current arrangement more awkward. So Bella decided to ignore her feelings and carry on with how things were currently going.

Bella was feeling cooped up. She and Rosalie had been in Los Angeles for a little over three months. She had never been the best at just sitting still. Rosalie had mentioned something about finding an activity or a hobby. It had been a year since she had stopped her self-defense classes her dad had made her take all growing up. So Bella found a place downtown that had kickboxing classes. So Bella took out her motorcycle and headed downtown. She parked a few blocks away from the building wanting to take a look at some of the shops. As she looked around she spotted a man pushing a woman into an alleyway. Bella ran as fast as she could to the alley. When she got there the man was holding a gun towards the woman. Bella ran up to him and quickly got the gun out of his hand. She then wrestled with him until she was able to hit him over the head with the gun, knocking him out Bella looked up at the woman and asked, “Are you okay?”

The woman was surprisingly calm looking at the two. “Yes, I’m fine, thank you. May I ask your name?”

“I’m Sabina Wilson.” Bella replied. She had gotten more used to using that name over the past few months.

“My name is Kelly Garrett. Is there any chance you would be interested in a job?” The woman asked, giving Bella a contemplative look.

Bella was surprised, but she had been looking for something to get her out of the house. “Actually yes I would.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I'm not sure if I should just stop it here or write more. If I write more I will post it, obviously. But the ? might stay that way for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't 100% sure that I was going to continue this, but apparently I liked this idea a lot more than I though I did. I just kept thinking of more ideas. And it took me a while, but I finally got the next chapter done. I hope you enjoy it!

Nothing happens for a week, and Bella goes about her life. She takes care of Renesmee, starts taking kickboxing classes, and has her weekly night out with Rosalie. She can’t help but think about the day in the alleyway. That woman, Kelly Garrett had asked for Bella’s number and promised to be in touch. She then turned around and walked back out of the alley. Bella had just stood there over the unconscious man, trying to figure out what happened. When she finally had come back to herself, Bella got in her car and drove to the beach. Rosalie would ask her why she didn't go to her class, and Bella didn’t even know how to explain what had happened to her. Plus the woman might not even end up calling her. So Bella stays quiet, and if she checks her phone more often than she normally does, that was no one's business but her own.

Then one day she gets a call from an unknown number. Luckily Rosalie was out shopping with Renesmee, so Bella didn’t have to worry about her overhearing. So clicks to answer the phone. “Hello. Sabina Wilson, this is Kelly Garrett. We met a week ago?”

“Yes, hello. This is Sabina Wilson.” Bella answers, excited that the woman did call.

“Great. I’m calling about that job I offered you. Would you still be interested?”

“Yes, I think so. Though I do have some questions. Actually, I have a lot of questions. You haven’t told me anything about this ‘job’.”

“I figured you would. However, instead of answering them on the phone, why don’t we set up a time to meet? I was thinking Cafe Soleil, it’s a few shops away from where we met. How about 2 o’clock tomorrow?”

“That works for me.” 

“Perfect, I’ll see you there.”

After Kelly hung up, Bella just stared at her phone. That had cleared up none of her questions or worries. Luckily, they were meeting somewhere public, so Bella wouldn’t have to worry about being jumped. Though she was still very confused about all this secrecy around the job. She’s assuming it has something to do with protection or fighting of some sort, considering how they met. Bella decides to go in with an open mind, she has been looking for something to get her out of the house.

Bella was going to tell Rosalie about the job offer when she got home, but everytime she went to tell her, it was like there was something keeping her from spilling. Maybe it was because Bella knew that Rosalie would ask for details that she didn’t have. That she would make her even more unsure about it. So when Rosalie asks her if there is something on her mind, Bella says that it’s nothing.

The next day Bella gets dressed into workout clothes and tells Rosalie that she has a kickboxing class. She puts a change of nice, job interview clothes, and makeup in her gym bag, and heads out. She stops at a different coffee shop on the way to change. She arrives at Cafe Soleil 10 minutes early, and is surprised to find Kelly Garrett already waiting for her at a table in the corner. 

She approaches the table. “I hope you weren’t waiting long.”

Kelly looks up from the computer in front of her, “I come here sometimes to get work done. Now, before we get to it, would you like anything to drink or eat?” 

Bella says no, and sits down in the chair opposite of Kelly. She had been too nervous all morning to be able to eat much. Kelly nods and pushes a small stack of papers towards Bella. “This is what will be your contract. We can go over it in a bit. First I have some questions, and I’m sure you do as well.” 

“That works for me. Now first, can you please tell me what this job actually is? You wouldn’t tell me when we spoke on the phone, and I want to know what I’m getting myself into.”

“Ah yes, I figured that that would be your first question. I work for a rather special agency called the Townsend Agency. We started as a simple private detective agency run by Charles Townsend, but we have since expanded. Now we have offices all around the world, and take on more dangerous missions.”

“If your company is spread all over the world, how come I haven’t heard about it?” Bella was curious. How come she hadn’t heard about it, and why was this woman interested in her?

“We try to keep a rather low profile. The reason why we are so good at what we do, is because people underestimate us. If everyone knew about us, then it would make everything a lot more difficult for our Angels.”

“Angels?”

“Yes, our Angels. That is the job offer that I have for you. I want you to become one of our Angels. I saw potential in you when you saved me in that alleyway. I think that with some more training, that you could help a lot more people.”

“Okay, so what is it that your Angels do exactly?”

“Our founder Charles Townsend created the Townsend Agency with the idea that a woman would be able to infiltrate and take down places that a man wouldn’t. You see men are less likely to see a woman as a threat. As sexist as it is, we are able to use it to our advantage. So we recruit women from all around the world and train them to be highly-skilled secret agents, or as we call them, Angels.”

Bella was confused and somewhat in shock. “And you want to train me to become one of these Angels? No offense Kelly but all I did was beat up a mugger in an alleyway. What makes you think that I could do this?”

“Yes you did show good combat ability by taking down that mugger, but that’s not the only reason that I picked you. You could have just walked by and ignored what was going on. Or you could have just decided to call the police and let them deal with it, but you didn’t. Instead you took matters into your own hands and took him down. You didn’t have a weapon, but you were determined. You impressed me, and for that I’ve decided to give you a shot. I must warn you that should you accept my offer, the training will not be easy. The missions that Angels go on are dangerous, and we aren’t going to send someone out who we aren’t sure can do it. So are you up to the task?” Kelly looked at Bella intensely.

Bella wasn’t sure how well she would do, but she is being given the opportunity to help people. And that’s not something that she wants to pass up. “I still have a few more questions, but yes I will do it.” Kelly smiled at her and they started to go over the contract. 

As they sat there, Bella started to worry. Not about the job itself, she was sure that it was something that she wanted to at least try her best to do. But she knew that she would need to be 100% honest with Kelly and that meant that she would have to tell her the truth. Or at least as much of it as she could. Luckily her Rosalie had figured out a non-vampire backstory in case anyone asked.

“Umm, Kelly there is something that I should tell you before I sign the contract.” Kelly gave her an encouraging look and indicated for her to continue. “My name isn’t actually Sabina Wilson. I mean it is, but it wasn’t originally. My birth name is Isabella Swan. About a year and a half ago I married my high school boyfriend. It was a mistake, but I didn’t know it at the time. Looking back I can see all the signs that it wasn’t a good relationship. He was controlling and toxic, and it took me an embarrassingly long time to realize that. A few weeks after our honeymoon I found out I was pregnant. It was a very rough pregnancy for me. My body had tried to reject the baby, and I got sick. I thought that I was just having bad morning sickness, and it wasn’t until my mom and I went to the OBGYN and she told me that it was a lot more serious. She recommended that I have an abortion, and I was going to do it, until I told Edward. He told me no, that I shouldn’t listen to what she said, that I was strong, and would be able to make it through it. After that he wouldn’t leave me alone, too worried that I would find a way to get an abortion. As the weeks passed I just kept getting sicker and sicker. To the point where I wasn’t even able to get up out of bed. I went into labor almost a month early. And I almost died in the process. I don’t know how I survived it. Edward refused to let me be taken to the hospital. Luckily my father-in-law is a doctor, and was able to keep me alive. After that, I realized just how toxic he was. So I made a plan with two of my sister-in-laws who I was really close to. After explaining my reasoning they helped me and my baby get away from Edward. I packed everything and left while everyone was out of the house, then I had divorce papers sent to Edward, and changed our names. I live with one of my former sister-in-laws now, she helps me take care of my baby, ensures that Edward won’t be able to find us, and finances our new living situation. So, yeah, that’s me. I figured I should tell you the truth so that there wouldn’t be misunderstandings, but please don’t tell anyone else.” Kelly had stayed quiet through Bella’s entire explanation. Bella wasn’t sure how the woman was going to react.

Kelly reached across the table and took Bella’s hands into her own. “Thank you for telling me Isabella. It must have been a traumatic experience, you are a very strong woman. I will keep your secret. Since your legal name is now Sabina Wilson, you can sign all the paperwork with that name. And as for the background checks, I can conduct those myself, so that no one else will be aware of your secret. As for your child, I can also keep her off of our official records so that she is kept protected. I assure you that I will take measures to ensure that your past will stay a secret.” Kelly squeezed her hands before releasing them. “Now how about we get back to the contract. Then we can set up a start date for your training.”

Bella was incredibly grateful for what Kelly had said. Her kindness would not be taken for granted. No, Bella was going to work hard to pass her training, and become an Angel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella finally tells Rosalie, and starts her training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know nothing about the training process for the Angels, so I kind of just made it up. Hope you enjoy!

When Bella got home Renesmee had been put down for a nap and Rosalie was reading a book in the living room. Bella figured that this was probably the best time to tell Rosalie about the job. She wouldn’t risk waking up Renesmee by yelling. So Bella walked over to Rosalie trying to see as calm and natural as possible. “How was kickboxing?” Rosalie said, giving her a look when she sat down. She continued before Bella could even open her mouth. “Judging by the fact that you aren’t sweating at all, you didn’t really go to kickboxing, did you?” It wasn’t a question

Bella hung her head shamefully, “No I did not.”

“That’s what I thought.” Rosalie said, taking a sip of her mug, that was definitely holding blood. “So where were you?”

This was her chance. “I uh- I got a job.”

Rosalie raised an eyebrow, “A job?”

“Yeah,” Bella nervously scratched at the back of her neck. “I start training for it next week.”

“And pray tell, what is this new job of yours.” Rosalie said with an unimpressed look.

Kelly had told Bella about how her work was to be kept secret. There was only a small amount that she could tell Rosalie about. So Bella said, feeling rather awkward, “I can’t really tell you much about it.”

This caused Rosalie to sit up and put down her book. “What do you mean by that?” She said with a slightly concerned tone. 

“No please don’t be worried.” Bella really did not want to concern Rosalie. “It’s nothing bad. It’s just that-that,” Bella hung her head and sighed under Rosalie’s intense stare, “I’m going to basically be a secret agent.”

Rosalie just continued to stare at her. “A...secret agent.”

“Yeah.” Bella mumbled.

“Bella sweetie, isn’t that going to be dangerous?” Her look started to become concerned again.

“W-well yes. But I’ve been training in self-defense since I could basically walk. Plus I’m going to go through tons of training before I actually go into the field.” 

“Bella, you have a daughter. And it’s not like you are a vampire, and pretty much invincible. Plus wouldn’t an agency like the one hiring you run a background check.”

“Trust me Rose, I’ve thought about all of that. Just because I’m not a vampire, doesn’t mean that I’m not strong. And yes they do run background checks. I already talked to the person hiring me about it. She knows that I changed my name to get out of an abusive relationship. She told me that she would run the background checks herself, and would make sure that my past is kept a secret. And as for Renesmee, I wouldn’t have agreed to the job, if she didn’t have an awesome strong second mother who would do anything to take care of and protect her.” Bella hoped that the last sentiment would be enough to assuage Rosalie’s worries. Not that she didn’t mean it, she meant every word. Bella couldn’t think of anyone she would rather raise her child with. 

Bella’s comment worked. Rosalie’s eyes softened at what Bella said and stood up to pull her into a tight hug. “If you die, I’ll find a way to kill you myself.”

Bella couldn’t help but huff out a laugh. “Okay, Rose.”

“I’m serious.” Rosalie’s voice was muffled by Bella’s shoulder. She pulled back from the shorter girl. “Okay, when does this training of yours start. “

Bella’s smile somehow got even bigger. “I start next week on Monday! I’m actually really excited.” She continued to ramble on about what she was expecting from the training as Rosalie led her over to sit on the couch. If Bella hadn’t been so absorbed in her excitement, she may have noticed the look of adoration that was on Rosalie’s face.

\------

That Monday Bella woke up early to start her training. When she walked into the kitchen Rosalie handed her a plate of eggs and sausages. “It’ll be a lot of work, so you’ll need plenty of fuel.” Bella thanked her and sat down at the counter with Rosalie to eat it. Before heading out Bella made sure to give Renesmee a kiss on the forehead and to give Rosalie a hug.

She then rode her motorcycle to the location that Kelly had sent her. It was a fairly unremarkable looking warehouse. Bella would have thought she had the wrong location if Kelly wasn’t standing outside the building with another woman next to her. 

“Sabine this is Jordan Moore. She will be the primary instructor who will oversee your training.” The woman was fairly tall, probably around 5’9”. Her hair was in cornrows and pulled up into a ponytail. 

“It’s nice to meet you Sabine. I’ll show you around.”

Jordan and Bella left Kelly there and headed into the warehouse. From the outside, the building looked pretty boring, but the inside was incredible. It was huge, and there seemed to be everything. On one wall there was a rock climbing wall. On another side of the building was a boxing ring. There were also some aerial silks in a corner. There were tumbling pads. And so much more. There were also a bunch of women using the equipment. ‘They must be the other Angels-in-training’ though Bella. Jordan didn’t slow down as they walked across the warehouse, towards a door. They went through the door, into a hallway. Not too far down the hallway was a changing room. Jordan gave Bella the combination to one of the lockers. Then she took her to get her own set of training gear. The gear didn’t just include clothes. It also had boxing gloves, hand wraps, a bathing suit, earplugs, and a bunch of other stuff that would clearly be used throughout their training. 

After changing into her training clothes, Jordan led her to a private room that had a table and a few chairs. They sat down and Jordan handed Bella a notebook and pen. “Before we can actually get into the training, there is stuff that we will have to go over. Safety precautions, and just general information.” Bella nodded and opened the notebook so that she could write down the information. “The training can be difficult and dangerous. We want to ensure that you are prepared for when you do go out into the field. So to try and keep you from getting hurt, we have rules in place. Before we start each station, I will go over the rules of it.” Jordan paused to pull out a packet. “This also has the rules and safety precautions of the facility. I want you to look it over when you get home tonight.” Bella nodded and put the packet slightly to the side. “Kelly hasn’t finished your background check yet, so there are certain areas that you won’t be able to access until then, like the gun range. Honestly, we usually don’t let people start training until the background check is done, but Kelly vouched for you.” Bella couldn’t help but wonder more about Kelly Garrett. She knew that she would have to be at least somewhat important to be able to offer Her the job. But this just made her wonder, just how important Kelly is. “I figured that today we could run a sort of diagnostic test. That way I can know where you are, and can build a training plan around that.”

Jordan went over a few more things before taking Bella onto the floor of the warehouse. Jordan tested her in all sorts of skills such as; upper body strength, agility, stamina, flexibility, and self-defense. Bella doesn’t think that she has ever been more tired than she was when Jordan finally told her that they were done for the day. Bella dragged herself to the changing room, and changed into the clothes she came in. She made a note to pick up some shampoo and soap so that she could shower here before going home. Jordan offered to walk her out to her motorcycle. Before she left Jordan gave Bella her number and told her that she would send her some more stretches she could do when she got home. Bella would have the next day off to recuperate, and so Jordan could finish her training plan for her. 

When she got home it was around 3 in the afternoon, and Rosalie had taken Renesmee out to the park. Bella flopped onto the couch and promptly passed out. When Rosalie got home she gave the sleeping Bella a fond smile, and kissed her softly on the forehead. She would make sure to ask her about her day later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I wasn't entirely sure about this chapter. But oh well, I wrote it.


End file.
